


Must Be Tuesday

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [43]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Snark, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken by Hunters and whipped, Stiles finds himself in a cell with the sister of a certain Vampire Slayer as they wait to be rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hurt/Comfort Bingo April Challenge: Crossover fic with the prompt whipping/flogging. I went with my first and last (for now) fandoms. This is set post-series for both with Buffy back with Spike and Stiles and Derek mated. It's not overly graphic, but Stiles is bleeding. Mature rating for language.

"Are you okay?" 

The girl's voice coming out of a dark corner is a hoarse whisper but the concern is obvious. Stiles shudders in pain and manages to grunt out, "Not really."

There's a clank of chains and a shuffling, and he slowly turns his head from where he's laying sprawled flat on the concrete floor to watch a dirty, bruised young woman scoot into the light coming in from the one, tiny window high on the wall of the room they're locked in. She has a manacle and heavy chain around her left ankle and her shirt is torn at the shoulder, but otherwise she looks okay.

He, on the other hand...

Stiles desperately tries not to move, but it hurts. Fuck, it hurts. His back is one big throb of agony. The Hunters...they whipped him.

Whipped him.

Jesus.

Shirtless, his chest is cool from the floor, but his back feels like it's on fire.

"Am I bleeding?"

"Er...yeah. Oh God, you're back, it's like..." A slender hand goes to her mouth and he watches her gulp convulsively.

"Don't barf, 'k?" he begs, because his own stomach is churning. He's still amazed he didn't throw up during the whipping.

They'd tied him to a support pole in a warehouse or basement, his arms around it, his head pressed to it, the ropes around his hands and another tightly around his waist to keep him in place.

The whip wasn't a cute little flogger for sex play or even a riding crop. It was an Indiana Jones' whip and the first crack had made him shake in fear.

The first lash across his back had made him jerk in shock and barely bite back an instinctive scream.

He remembers at least ten lashes. He remembers passing out only to come to screaming from another lash. He remembers wetness sliding down his back to soak into his jeans.

Stiles closes his eyes and forces himself to get his panting breaths under control. He can't handle a panic attack. Not now.

"What's your name?" he finally asks.

"Um...Dawn." 

Opening his eyes, he looks back at her, sees she's more composed but still pale and there's an ugly bruise on her cheek from someone's fist. She's also at the extent of the chain, still a good two feet from him. He could crawl over to her, but what would be the point? There's no water or bandages or anything. Better he conserve his strength and try not to aggravate the wounds.

"I'm Stiles. Are you hurt?"

"No. I mean, they hit me a couple times, but nothing...nothing like that," she gulps out, gesturing to his back. "Why did they...?"

If he could shrug without agony coursing through him, he would. "They're fuckheads."

An almost snort of laughter breaks from her and she looks horrified.

"No, it's okay, laughing's good. Can't let the fuckheads win."

"Do you know who they are?" Dawn whispers.

"Hunters."

"Like Bambi hunters?"

He can tell she's confused--of course she would be; they're human. "Not that kind of hunting. I'm not sure why they took you, though."

"Do you know why they took you?"

"Oh, yeah," he replies mirthlessly.

"Well, I saw them stuffing you in a van and yelled at them to stop, so I'm pretty sure that's why they took me and since I wasn't their target, they didn't do...that to me. Which is good, because, as it is, my sister and her boyfriend are going to rip them to shreds."

"Not if my friends get to them first." Stiles tries to smile at that mental image--with the Hunters wetting themselves at first sight of his Pack--then frowns. "Wait, how will your sister and her boyfriend find us and why would they kill these guys? I mean, most normal people don't expect their siblings to murder for them."

"Yeah, well, you don't know my sister. She's extremely protective of me, though usually she doesn't kill humans. Um..." Dawn flushes and nibbles at her lip. "Can we forget I said that?"

"No, I don't think so." Suspicion floods him. "Is all this some kind of trick to get me to talk? Is your sister a Hunter working with these jackasses?"

"What? No! I swear. She's just...well, Buffy."

A Hunter named Buffy?

Stiles snorts then snorts again then laughs and that makes his back hurt even more. "Of fuck..."

Dawn gives him a panicked look. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, stop laughing, okay? It's making you bleed more and I can't help it if my sister has a stupid name, but this isn't a trick, I swear, and she will rescue us and Spike will slaughter these guys." 

"Buffy...and Spike?" More helpless laughter breaks from him that leaves him in tears as, damn it hurts, but... "Ow." Panting, he stops laughing and carefully bring his arm down from above his head to pillow his cheek on it. "Damn."

"So...who are your friends that will kill these guys, too?"

"They're what the fuckheads hunt. I figured they took me to get information on them, but they didn't ask me anything, so the whipping must have been just their opening salvo."

"So, your friends, they're not human?"

At her complete lack of surprise, Stiles gives her another suspicious looks. "I didn't say that."

"Well, most humans aren't the hunted unless by serial killers or something and most serial killers don't go around in groups of six. Look, let's just lay it out, okay? My sister is the Slayer. She's, let's say, enhanced. Speed, strength, healing ability."

"What does she slay?"

"Technically vampires, but really anything that goes bump in the night and kills people."

"Vampires are real? They don't sparkle, do they?"

Dawn laughs into her hand. "Jesus, no, and don't even mention that to Spike. He wanted to go kill the author of that tripe when he heard what she did to his kind."

"Wait, your sister, the vampire slayer, is dating a vampire?"

"She's complicated."

"And I thought being mated to a male werewolf was weird," Stiles mutters.

"Your friends are werewolves?" she asks, excited. "Will they be able to track you?"

"Derek will. You don't sound surprised about that either."

"One of my sister's best friends is a werewolf."

"He won't be coming with her will he? The Pack is kind of territorial, especially when I'm kidnapped."

"He's in Tibet and are you kidnapped a lot?"

"Way too often," Stiles sighs in frustration.

"Yeah, me too," Dawn sighs as well and rattles her chain. "I hate these things, too. Spike taught me how to pick a padlock but I never remember to wear a damn bobby pin."

"This sucks."

"So very much."

They exchange looks of commiseration and then the door flies open, splintering against the interior wall, just as a large hole is punched in the wall beneath the window.

"Buffy!" 

Stiles is too busy smiling at the leather-clad figure tearing his way through the wall to pay attention to the reunion between sisters but he hears the chain rip away and a voice quip, "So, you were kidnapped again. Must be Tuesday."

"It's Friday," Dawn snarks back.

"Who's the kid with the bleeding back," asks a male voice in a British accent, just as Derek falls in front of Stiles and tenderly places a hand on his shoulder to draw out his pain.

"They died too quickly," he murmurs, bending over to press his forehead to the top of Stiles' head.

"Love you, too, Der," Stiles mumbles as the pain drain sends his endorphin level through the roof.

Then the rest of the Pack piles through the hole and there's a minor showdown between them and the Slayer and her vampire, but Stiles is too busy being high to care.

Dawn stomps her foot and stops the impending violence anyway.

Great girl.

End


End file.
